


Jasper's Crushing Revenge

by Sparksforthedarks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Copious amounts of Jasper booty, F/F, Face-Sitting, butt crush, chest-sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparksforthedarks/pseuds/Sparksforthedarks
Summary: After Amethyst and Peridot play a prank on Jasper while she’s relaxing at the beach, Jasper decides to have some fun revenge.





	Jasper's Crushing Revenge

It was a lovely, summer day in beach city. The sun shone brightly and there were very few clouds in the sky. The wind was caur, gently pushing the waves back and forth on the sandy beach. Unfortunately, this was a monday. So very few people in the town were free to take advantage of this.

However, for an unemployed gem a monday was just another day. One gem in particular was taking advantage. This was the 8ft tall, Amazonian-like Jasper. She had come to enjoy the sun, and so had set up a large folding chair for her to lie in while her orange skin soaked up the sun. Even though her body was made of light and therefore her skin could never tan, she enjoyed the warm feeling of the suns rays on her skin. This was one of the things she had realised and liked about earth, sometimes things didn’t need to be difficult or important, they were just relaxing.

She had also come to like how diverse earth fashion was. She wore a two piece bikini with a garish pattern, finding someone to make a bikini that was big enough for a 8ft woman was tough but Greg was happy to help out and pay for it. She love how bright and colourful it was, especially with how the blue and pink contrasted to her skin, but also with how much of her skin it showed. It felt very freeing to have more of her skin bare, allowing her to really appreciate how strong her thick legs and arms were, as well as see her shapely behind and deep cleavage. It also seemed overs felt the same, as Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot all just stared in awe when they saw her wearing it for the first time. She chuckled as she remembered this, it felt good to know that she had that sort of effect on people.

But for now, she was just relaxing on the beachside. Her eyes closed and her mind open, finding peace listening to the sound of the waves and gulls as well as feeling the sun’s warmth on her skin. It was just her having a moment in the sun sitting back in her folding chair.

However, this moment was suddenly interrupted by an unplessant feeling of a cold, gooey liquid plop on her left thigh. Her eyes opened fiercely, having been taken completely out of her moment, and she looked down to see that it was a god damn raw egg dropped on her thigh. She looked up to see none other than Amethyst holding two pieces of a cracked egg and Peridot standing next to her, both were snickering and wearing their own swimsuits, Ame in a bikini and Peri in a onepiece. “Oh hey Jasper, we thought your leg was so hot we could fry an egg on it!” Amethyst said as her and Peridot both burst out laughing at their prank, leaning on each othet as they bentforwards in hilarity.

Jasper took a good look at them, then down at the egg and took in a deep breath before letting out a long sigh. She then stood up, the egg dripping off her leg and onto the beach, and put her hands on her hips, waiting for the smaller gems to finish laughing. The pranksters showed no signs of their laughter dying down, an Jasper got impatient very quickly, so she decided to get their attention with an “Ahem!”. Amethyst’s laughter died down into giggles as she wiped a tear from her eye before she looked up at Jasper, and her face of fun humour dropped into immediate regret. She rapidly tapped Peridot’s shoulder, who looked up from her laughter, which quickly stopped as she too saw Jasper’s expression. It was one of sheer unbrideled rage directed at them, her relaxation was ruined and she was hella pissed. It was at this moment they realised, they fucked up.

Amethyst grabbed Peridot’s wrist and they immediately ran like hell. The pair went in the direction of the temple, hoping that Garnet would tell her to back off. But just before they got to the slope leading to the house, Jasper skidded in front of them with the same glare of destruction. Amethyst and Peridot both screamed in fear before running off again to the left of the temple.

In truth Jasper could have caught them the second they started running, but she wanted to see their fear longer, so she would wait a few seconds before she gave chase. Amethyst turned behind her to see Jasper dashing forth at cheetah-like speed, and Amethyst gulped. “Faster Peridot!” She cried as they tried to run as fast as their little legs could possible take them.

Suddenly they saw a large shadow cast over them and looked up to see Jasper had jumped almost 30ft in the air and was coming straight towards them, her legs out first and spread a bit, with a furious war cry and the intention to land on them. Amethyst and Peridot froze in fear and held each other as they yelled in fear, before Jasper landed directly on the two fools with a crash.

The impact caused a loud boom sound and sent lots of sand flying. Amethyst groaned, feeling something big and heavy pinning her body down. She rubbed the sand out of her eyes so she could see when she suddenly felt her wrist being forcefully grabbed by a large hand and put under something, trapping it. After blinking for a bit she regained her vision, and her eyes widened as she looked up to see Jasper staring down at her, a victorious smirk on her face as she was now sitting on the little pranksters She had her hands on her hips in a show of dominance and her thighs spread out to put her knees on the ground, one of which Amethyst could now see was pinning down her hand. Amethyst’s eyes then looked further down to see her face was just a few inches away from the crotch of Jasper’s bikini bottom and began to grow a deep blush. Next to her, Peridot had already been aware of all this, as her visor kept the sound out of her eyes, and was in a similar state. “O-oh m-my stars…” she sputtered out of thirst. Jasper chuckled, between wearing something that showed so much skin and having these two completely under her control(and her butt) she felt very empowered.

“Well well well. Would you look at that. Make a joke about my hot legs. And now my hot legs are crushing you.” Jasper said proudly, wiggling her hips a bit demonstratively. The two smaller gems began to move about in an attempt to free themselves but found that unseating her was impossible. “How…long are you gonna s-sit on us?” Peridot stuttered. It was very clear Jasper had these two feeling a mix of fear and excitement. “However long I feel like! You must pay for ruining my nice moment.” She looked around for a bit, smiling when she deduced that they were gonna be alone for a while. “And it doesn’t look like anyone else is here, so we’re gonna be here for a while.” She said with an evil grin.

For a while Jasper just sat on them, watching as her little prisoners futilely squirmed and struggled beneath her, enjoying how powerless they were against her. But after a bit she felt the need to change it up a bit. At this point Peridot and Amethyst were groaning, as Jasper’s thickness was firmly compressing their bodies. Jasper leaned forwards, casting a shadow over them, and put her hands down above each of their heads. She looked down at their worried faces with a wide grin, knowing they were wondering what she was doing. To answer her question, she slowly put her hands on the back of their heads, firmly grasping them. “You guys are sooo noisy with your groaning. I think I need to shut you two up.” She said slyly, before she suddenly thrust her hips forward and pulled their faces into her, giving them a faceful of her crotch.

The pair immeditely panicked, frantically squirming even more and began to scream. But their cries for help were barely audible, muffled into Jasper’s bikini bottom. Jasper groaned a bit, finding pleasure as they screamed into her body. Jasper suddenly felt something move against her left leg, and she looked down to see Peridot’s skinny arm slip out between her thigh and calf and repeatedly tap her thigh in submission. Jasper chuckled at this and squeezed her calf and thigh to squish Peridot’s arm, which soon stopped tapping her thigh. This wasn’t wrestling. This was revenge.

While Jasper was certainly enjoying smothering them, her back would soon ache if she kept leaning over like this, so she needed to change her position a bit. She stuffed their faces against her crotch a bit harder, before she began to close her thighs together. Her thighs soon met at the knees, holding Amethyst and Peridot’s heads tightly. Jasper sat back up straight and moved her hands back to her hips, looking down as all she could see of them was the top of their hair and a bit of their foreheads. She wiggled her hips side to side, marvelling at how much control she had over them. Curious, she squeezed her gargantuan thighs together to see their reaction. She was delighted to feel their squirms and muffled screams once more. So she continued to crush their heads with her thighs, gradually increasing and decreasing the pressure on them. Slowly but surely crushing their heads like a stressball.

She felt so powerful, she was in a new moment euphoria, completely dominating these two, when she was broken out of it by the sound of stepping in the sand behind her. She whipped her head around to see Garnet and Pearl had shown up. Jasper immedietly felt embarrassed to be seen doing this. Garnet smiled knowingly, while Pearl was intensely blushing at the sensual sight before her. Meanwhile Amethyst and Peridot didn’t know this was going on as their thigh-prison completely cut off their hearing and sight.

“H-how long have you been there…” Jasper asked sheepishly, her thighs awkwardly spreading to allow Ame and Peri’s heads to flop back, letting out sighs of relief. “Hmm about 6 minutes.” Garnet said with a chuckle. “Wait…did you know this was going to happen.” Garnet nodded, pushing her shades up a bit. “I even made sure Steven was away at Connie’s today to let you do this. You’re welcome.” Jasper blushed in embarrassment, quietly thanking Garnet.

Jasper seemed to have an idea, as she began to grin again. “Hey Pearl while you’re here can I borrow your phone?” She asked slyly. Pearl was a bit confused but pulled it from her gem, almost dropping it before she passed it to Jasper. “W-what are you using it for?” Pearl asked sheepishly, looking over Jasper’s shoulder to see Amethyst and Peridot, with pained smiles on their faces. “Oh, I just want to keep a memory of this moment. Step back a bit please.” Pearl obeyed, before Jasper closed her thunder thighs just enough so they’d be in frame, put her hands in a peace sign and smiled with a flirty wink before she took a selphie. She also took two more, one with a mock angry face and a hand pointing at the pair and then one with a prideful smile and an arm flexing. She then passed the phone back to Pearl who awkwardly returned it to her gem.

Jasper stretched her arms a bit and looked back to Garnet and Pearl. “So can you go now? It’s weird if you guys are watching.” Jasper asked, causing them both to frown a bit. “Don’t worry, you two will get your turn later.” She gave a flirty wink, causing Pearl’s blush to go a darker blue and her to bite her lip, Garnet might have even blushed a bit behind her smile but Jasper wasn’t sure. They were a bit disappointed, but respected Jasper’s wants and made their way back to the temple.

Once she faintly heard the door close, Jasper looked back down at her captives. “Here we are again. Just the three of us. Alone.” She said, stroking their cheeks. “Oh no Jasper please! Have mercy.” Amethyst said weakly, but dramatically, stifling a snicker. “Oh yes Jasper please. We’ve learned our lesson. You are just so heavy.” Peridot added, equally dramatic. Jasper snickered a bit before she regained her threatening composure. “Oh!? Heavy am I?” She said with fake anger, bouncing on them a bit, making them grunt and wheeze in pain.

“Why should I show you mercy after you ruined my relaxing moment? You must face the consequences of your actions. You know what? I don’t even want to look at you.” With that, Jasper lifted off them a few inches and spun her body around, now facing their feet and the ocean. She looked back at their fearful faces and plopped her large butt down on them. Both letting out loud oofs as she squashed their torsos.

The pair looked ahead to be faced directly with Jasper’s large ass, her bikini being a bit wedgied, allowing them a clear view of her glorious buttcheeks. Peridot was just able to slip her arm out from between her torso and Jasper’s thigh, and weakly pushed at the massive butt that was crushing them, her small hand sinking a bit into Jasper’s orange ‘flesh’. The Amazonian gem snickered at this. “Getting a bit handsy there are we?” She joked with a wiggle of her backside. “N-no I-I was…just trying to push you off.” Peridot lied, moving her hand away. Jasper shook her head humourously.

She began to bounce her bottom on them even harder than before shifting her hips a bit. “You guys sure do make a comfy seat. I feel like I could sit here all day.” She joked. They immedietly began to pretend to panic, Peridot’s arm tapping Jasper’s thigh and their legs flailing between her thighs. “Noooooo!” Amethyst cried dramatically. Jasper’s eyes widened a bit, Amethyst didn’t seem to realise that if she was too loud then someone might come along thinking there was actually someone in peril. But this did give her a fun idea for what to do next.

“Ugh. Do I have to make you two shut up again? Fine by me.” She said ominously, before she lifted herself up from their torso and shifted back, now straddling above their heads. Her rear now completely shadowed them as if it was eclipsing the sun. Jasper looked as far back as she could, giving them a flirty smile and slapped her right cheek before her big booty dropped down on their faces with a thump.

Jasper snickered as she could feel their faces trying to move against her derriere, straightening her back so all her weight bore down on them. She then began to shift her hips side to side until she could feel one of their faces go right inbetween her cheeks. Judging by the softness of it she could tell it was Amethyst’s face she had wedged wedged into her ass. The smaller quartz felt as if her face was being swallowed up, being more and more engulfed in booty as time went on. Peridot meanwhile had her head sideways, with Jasper’s right cheek pressing down on it. The former-kindergartener tried to move her head but was unable to as her head was pressed hard against the sandy beach. Between a butt and a hard place as they say.

Jasper bounced a bit on their faces once more till she felt she was in a comfy position. Once she was, the quartz warrior allowed her weight to settle on them and let out a relaxed sigh, ignoring their muffled cries and limbs flailing about in panic as she sensually patted and stroked her butt cheeks, admiring the feeling of her own booty. She then put her hands on her thighs, looking out to the sea before she closed her eyes, ready to relax and have her moment of peace in the sun again, this time with a new seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art from Jasker.tumblr.com


End file.
